


A Whole New World (has its fair share of discoveries)

by Lady_of_theStars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur was oblivious, But not very detailed I guess, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Once and Future King, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, again idk how to tag, idk how to tag??, is this enough?, pls read and comment lolz, slightly ooc arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_theStars/pseuds/Lady_of_theStars
Summary: Arthur comes back to Merlin after 1500 years. It takes some time for him to adjust to modern life, but his warlock is there to help him.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’m adjusting this fic because it used to be angsty and darker, but I couldn’t write it, so I changed it to simple fluff because it was easier for me.
> 
> So, I’m leaving the same two chapters, but I won’t add more to the plot. I may add snippets of Merlin and Arthur’s lives, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

Merlin was frozen in shock. The last thing he expected when he went to visit the lake of Avalon was to be met face to face with the Once and Future King.

Merlin quickly recovered from his initial stupor, though, and started running as fast as he could to get to Arthur. After falling head first into the water in his hurry to get to his King, Merlin was finally staring Arthur in the eye:

« You’re back, » Merlin whispered.

After a few seconds where neither dared disturb the moment, the warlock then did something completely unexpected to the both of them; he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to his King’s.

Arthur let out a surprised noise and, before he could think, Merlin had already scurried away, his head in his hands:

« I should not have done that! I should not have done that! I should not have done that! » Merlin whimpered, his back turned to Arthur.

« Merlin. Merlin, look at me, » Arthur said softly.

Unable to ignore his plea, Merlin raised his head, prepared for whatever rejection his foolish actions might have caused. The last thing he expected, though, was to feel Arthur’s lips crashing onto his once more. 

It was just a chaste kiss, a mere peck on the lips, but, when they pulled back, warlock and King alike were left out of breath.

Looking into Arthur’s eyes for an explanation to whatever just happened, Merlin saw something akin to sadness and desperation.

« I-I don’t understand how something so, » Arthur paused for a moment before finishing his thought, « So wrong can feel so incredibly right? »

Seeing his King and friend (boyfriend? That was a discussion for later) so unsure of himself made Merlin soften and release a nervous laugh:

« Let’s just say, we have a lot to talk about. »

« Yeah, » Arthur breathed, « Yeah we do. »

~~~~~~

« Come, » Merlin said, pulling Arthur’s hand for him to follow him out of the water. 

Merlin let his grip on Arthur’s hand loosen, not wanting to pressure his king into something he wasn’t ready for, but, as soon as they were both out of the water, he felt cold fingers wrap around his. Arthur’s hand was bigger than his and yet, they fit perfectly together, like they were meant to be. Some would even say like two sides of the same coin.

Unbeknownst to the other, both boys felt their hearts leap in joy at the small, comforting gesture, a cute blush colouring their cheeks.

Tugging on Arthur’s hand, Merlin led them where the sand met the trees and dried them with magic: there were a few things that needed to be explained before heading back to Merlin’s cozy cabin a few yards away. 

Arthur slumped down against a nearby tree and Merlin settled down barely a foot away:

« Alright, » Merlin started, « So, before I begin any kind of explanation, is there anything you wish to ask me first? »

« Yes, in fact, Merlin, there is something I’ve been wondering about ever since I saw you at the edge of the lake. »

« Go on…? » Merlin sounded weary at the tone of Arthur’s voice.

« What the hell are you wearing?!? »

At the look on Arthur’s face, Merlin couldn’t help but burst out laughing:

« That, Arthur, is 21st Century clothing! » Merlin said, with that face-splitting grin of his.

« What do you mean 21st Century? » 

« Aaaand that brings us to the dreaded explanation, » Merlin’s expression was dead-serious now. His hand reached Arthur’s knee to prove his point, « What I’m about to tell you might shock you, Arthur. The world is very different from the one we lived in; Camelot is the stuff of legends now! »

Arthur scoffed at that:

« Well that’s not hard to believe! Camelot’s bravery and strength is known in all of Albion and, dare I say, even beyond its borders! »

« No, Arthur. Not that kind of legend, » Merlin took a shaky breath to prepare himself as Arthur frowned, « The kind of legend that no one knows if it’s true or not. King Arthur’s Camelot is just a story where knights in shining armour rescued damsels in distress and where Merlin the Wizard was an old man whose story was never fathomed out. Well that’s mainly because I preferred to keep the modern historians in the dark by creating many different versions, but that’s beside the point. »

« So, » Arthur started hesitantly, « You’re telling me that Camelot is gone? » Although it was phrased as a question, it came out as more of a statement.

Merlin couldn’t talk, so he settled for nodding his head.

Sensing Merlin’s unease, Arthur felt a sense of dread chill him to the bones despite the warmth of the breeze:

« Merlin. How long has it been? »

When Merlin didn’t answer right away and averted his eyes, Arthur came to sit right next to him, taking his thin hand in his sword-calloused one:

« Whatever it is, I can take it, Merlin. I understand the world has changed. So, tell me, how long has it been since I died? »

Merlin, clearly not ready to get to the subject of Arthur’s death yet, barely breathed:

« 1500 years. »

« What? » Arthur said, almost as soft as Merlin.

« 1500 years. » Merlin said a little louder.

« No, I heard you it’s just, » Arthur had to pause there, « It’s just that I can’t believe so much time has passed. »

Both boys took a moment there to process what had just been said, when Arthur asked another question:

« So, Merlin, when did you come back? Feels like you are very acquainted to the 21st Century. »

Merlin couldn’t look Arthur in the eyes when he bluntly answered, not knowing how to put it in better words:

« I didn’t come back. I didn’t need to because I was already there. I’m immortal, Arthur. »

There was a long pause during which neither King nor Warlock said a word. Arthur was the first to break the silence that seemed to stretch on forever: 

« So you mean that you’ve been alive all that time? »

Merlin finally turned to meet Arthur’s concerned face: 

« I’ve seen it all, you know, starting with the fall of Camelot and countless wars, including two World Wars where I was certain you’d be back because millions of innocent people died. I saw terrible people do terrible things for power and money. » Merlin took a pause there, « But it wasn’t all bad, you know? The Renaissance really was grand and, oh my, the Roaring Twenties! Man did I do some questionnable stuff there! » Merlin chuckled, shaking his head, « And Gutenberg’s printing press, now that was something! » Then, Merlin darkened, « Until the next best thing science could come up with… and everything continued to change… »

At Merlin’s confession, Arthur couldn’t help but feel his eyes well up with tears:

« You’ve been waiting for me, alone, for 1500 years. » He whispered.

Merlin nodded. 

Arthur, in a sudden surge of affection, wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his head in his raven hair:

« Oh Merlin! » he sobbed, « I’m so, so sorry! I should have been here for you! I- »

Merlin cut off his rambling:

« It’s alright Arthur! You, you couldn’t know! » he wanted to sound comforting, but the way his voice cracked betrayed the way he was feeling, « It was never precisely mentioned when you would be coming back! Although, if this really is for Albion’s greatest need, I fear for what’s coming… »

Arthur lifted his head at that, questioning gaze directed at Merlin’s face:

« What do you mean? I was /supposed/ to come back from the dead? »

Merlin took a big breath and answered:

« There was a prophecy as old as time saying that the Once and Future King would rise from the dead when Albion’s need was greatest. When I arrived in Camelot for the first time, the Great Dragon told me of our shared destiny: for you to be the greatest King Camelot had ever known and to unite the lands of Albion, and for me, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, to stand by your side to protect you and help you fulfill your destiny. Although, at the time, I didn’t want to believe it because you were a massive royal prat! Which you still are, by the way! »

Arthur pulled away for their hug and pouted.

« But you’re my prat! And that doesn’t stop me from loving you with everything I have! » Merlin said, smiling, and leaned in to capture Arthur’s lips with his own.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and, when they pulled back, he snuggled impossibly closer into Merlin’s embrace:

« I love you too, clotpole! »

« That’s my word! »

« And it fits you well! »

At that, both boys dissolved into a fit of laughter that got both of them rolling on the soft forest grass. 

Now, red faced and panting, Merlin managed to regain enough control over his body to say:

« It’s starting to get dark, we should head back to my place. »

« Lead the way! »

So this is how the King of a land of myth started his journey into an unfamiliar new world, because he knew that he could always count on his incredibly loyal manservant who also happened to be a warlock, and whom he trusted with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was confident that he could handle every modern thing Merlin warned him about. 

So, when they arrived at Merlin’s little cabin, Arthur managed to remain calm throughout the entire tour of the house and little class about every electronic appliance Merlin deemed worthy of instant explanation.

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon and both boys were sitting on Merlin’s couch with a mug of steaming tea discussing the TV:

« So you mean to tell me that there aren’t actually people inside that box? » Arthur asked.

« No, Arthur, » Merlin answered, rolling his eyes fondly, « Think of it as a moving painting that tells a story. »

« Humpf! When you put it that way... I guess that’s not so bad... » nonetheless, Arthur was still skeptic, « And you assure me that there’s no magic involved whatsoever? »

It had taken quite some time for Arthur to grasp the concept of science and technological advancement being responsible for every automated thing around, and not magic. One of his biggest shocks was that magic had all but disappeared in the 21st century (Merlin being the exception). The other one was that men could date men.

Even though Arthur loved Merlin with all his heart, he couldn’t take it upon himself to actually show it physically (except the kisses! Those were purely instinctual) and it pained him not to be able to show Merlin how he truly felt.

So after Merlin promised him that the TV wasn’t going to kill him, Arthur voiced another of his concerns:

« Merlin? »

Said boy raised his head at that,

« Yes Arthur? »

« Can-can you explain to me, » he had to stop there, « Why-why I love you? » Arthur finished in a small voice.

Merlin knew that this was very conflicting to Arthur who lived in a time where men liking men (or girls liking girls for that matter) was very frowned upon, if not illegal. 

« It’s all right to feel confused Arthur, » Merlin started slowly, « Your feelings towards me are, well I sure hope they are!, genuine and not wrong at all. The world changed, don’t forget that, and, with it, society’s standards. People started to acknowledge their feelings and realized that love can never be wrong. »

Arthur looked up hopefully at Merlin, who continued:

« Now, it’s legal for two men, or two women, for instance, to get married! So, no, Arthur, your feelings aren’t unnatural or wrong. It’s who you are! Same thing goes for me: it’s not like I’ve decided to fall in love with a prat like you! »

« Hey! »

Merlin smiled:

« I’ve only had more time than you to truly come to terms with my identity and feelings, that’s all. Don’t worry. You’ll get there too. Until then, we can go slow and wait for a time when you are truly comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with another man. »

Arthur was immensely touched by Merlin’s words of encouragement and respect. He knew his ex-manservant could be very wise, but he didn’t expect said wit to come out in such a way. Arthur felt a sudden burst of love for the man sitting next to him, so he launched himself forward, and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s torso:

« Thank you! Somehow, you always know what to say to make me feel better! Although I appreciate your offer to start off slowly, I don’t think I could wait that long to truly be with you! » Arthur said with a wicked grin, « You know I’m not patient! I think we’ve waited enough, don’t you think? »

On that last word, Arthur crashed his lips against Merlin’s, not waiting for an answer. He wanted to pour every ounce of love from his body to Merlin. He wanted to let his love know how much he really meant to him.

Merlin, all too happy with the sudden turn of events, passed his tongue on Arthur’s lower lip, seeking entrance. 

The King eagerly let him in, tongues battling for dominance, as he pressed Merlin deeper into the couch’s soft pillows.

Before either of them could get any further, though, Merlin made a pained sound and magicked Arthur off of him. Arthur made a sad whine that reminded Merlin of a puppy.

Still panting from the dizzying kiss, Merlin only offered a word for explanation:

« Armour »

« Oh, yeah... I think we should have thought about that... » Arthur answered, unable to keep the smile from his face.

« Come, » Merlin said, « I think I have clothes that might fit you. Follow me. »

On that note, Merlin stood up and beckoned Arthur to his room upstairs and helped him off his armour. Once it was fully removed, Merlin placed the armour in a neat pile in the corner and cleaned it magically to prevent it rusting.

Arthur watched all of this in silence, mouth agape:

« So this is how you always managed to do all the work I gave you, no matter how much, and still find time to go to the tavern! »

Merlin laughed at that: 

« I’d’ve thought that, by now, you would’ve realized that I never actually went to the tavern! I don’t even know where it is! »

« What?? So what the hell was my useless toad of a servant up to when he was supposed to tend to his King? »

« Oh, you know, other than the occasional magical beast to get rid of, having to save Camelot from countless enemies, and that’s without counting assassins wanting to kill either you, your father or Morgana! So I guess you could say the usual, you know, saving your life and stuff. » Merlin said with a shrug.

There was a pause where the two boys looked into each other’s eyes before Arthur spoke:

« I never realized how much you really did for me, » Arthur let out with a small voice, « All that time, putting yourself in danger for-... for me. Even in my final hours, when you revealed your magic, I never imagined the lengths you went to to protect Camelot. » 

Arthur took a breath there, but, before he could finish his train of thoughts, Merlin was already lecturing him:

« Don’t you dare say you are sorry! I did everything to protect you and Camelot because of our destiny! Besides, if I hadn’t done any of it, we both wouldn’t be here right now, having this discussion. »

Sensing Arthur was about to speak again, Merlin lifted a finger to his lips and continued:

« And I was happy to do it. Because I love you. »

Arthur softened at that:

« Now, let’s get you out of these clothes! You’ve been wearing them for 1500 years and even died in this tunic! » Merlin couldn’t help joking.

Arthur dropped his eyes to his stomach and, sure enough, there was a bloody tear in the fabric of his shirt:

« I guess you’re right! » Arthur laughed, « But, Merlin, I want you to know that now I am aware of everything you’ve been through and I am grateful for it. And don’t you think that gets you out of a detailed rendition of every single thing I thought I knew, but I actually don’t. Alright? »

Merlin laughed a little:

« Whatever you wish, sire, » Merlin made a little pause, « Now, let’s get you out of these clothes! »

As Arthur started removing every layer of clothing, Merlin rummaged in his drawers for anything that would fit Arthur’s broad shoulders. 

He finally found a large Pendragon red hoodie and black sweatpants that were sure to fit Arthur’s muscled body. When he turned around, he was met with the sight of an almost naked Arthur sprawled on the bed:

« You have a nice ass, » he said with a smirk.

Merlin only blushed at that:

« Just- get dressed already! »

Arthur laughed and took the clothes in Merlin’s outstretched hand and started putting them on.

As expected, he needed Merlin’s help:

« There are so many holes in this! How do you know which one to put you head through? » Arthur all but screamed in defeat.

« Here, let me, » Merlin pulled the hoodie over Arthur’s head and proceeded to guide his arms into the sleeves, « It doesn’t help that you don’t even know how to put a simple tunic on by yourself! »

« Yes I do! I just like it better when you are doing it, you know, having your hands roam my body, » Arthur shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Merlin, who already had his hands splayed across Arthur’s chest, snaked his arms around his lover’s neck and hummed:

« You do hmm? » Merlin asked in a seductive tone, « Well I like touching you too. »

Arthur rested his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer so that he rested flush against his chest, looking into the other’s bluer than blue eyes: 

« Then prove it. »

That’s all it too for Merlin to resume their previous kissing, assaulting Arthur’s mouth with increasing intensity. They both fell back on the bed, Merlin straddling Arthur’s thighs, lips never leaving each other’s.

After what seemed like hours, King and Warlock broke apart and smiled, both looking dishevelled but incredibly happy. Merlin rolled off Arthur to lay down next to him, hands joined:

« That was... » Merlin never finished his thought, but Arthur knew what he meant:

« Fantastic! » Arthur whispered.

Merlin turned so that he could face his love and shot him that blinding grin of his:

« I love you, you know that? »

« Yeah I do. But do /you/ know how much /I/ love you? Because it’s way more than anything I’ve ever felt before, for anyone! »

Merlin smiled softly and wrapped himself around Arthur’s side, legs tangled in the other’s and his arm resting gently on Arthur’s stomach.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence and Merlin started drowsing off when a voice popped their little bubble of happiness:

« Merlin! I need to use the chamber pot! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for me! I may add more of this, so, if you have any ideas, don’t hesitate to ask! I need inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
